Current post-mix beverage dispenser nozzles generally mix streams of syrup, concentrate, sweetener, bonus flavors, other types of flavoring, and other ingredients with water or other types of diluent by flowing the syrup stream down the center of the nozzle with the water stream flowing around the outside. The syrup stream is directed downward with the water stream such that the streams mix as they fall into a cup.
There is a desire for a beverage dispensing system as a whole to provide as many different types and flavors of beverages as may be possible in a footprint that may be as small as possible. Preferably, such a beverage dispensing system can provide as many beverages as may be available on the market in prepackaged bottles or cans.
In order to accommodate this variety, the dispensing nozzles themselves need to accommodate fluids with different viscosities, flow rates, mixing ratios, temperatures, and other variables. Current nozzles may not be able to accommodate multiple beverages with a single nozzle design and/or the nozzle may be designed for specific types of fluid flow. One known means of accommodating differing flow characteristics is shown in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/233,867 (U.S. Publication Number U.S. 2004/0040983A1) that shows the use of replaceable fluid modules that are sized and shaped for specific flow characteristics. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/233,867 is incorporated herein by reference. Even more variety and fluid streams may be employed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/276,551 that shows the use of a number of tertiary flow assemblies. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/276,551 also is incorporated herein by reference.
There is a desire, however, for a dispensing nozzle to accommodate even more and different types of fluids that may pass therethrough. The dispensing nozzle preferably should be able to accommodate this variety while still providing good mixing and easy cleaning.